


Caring

by Nayla



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Car Accident, Drabble, I Tried, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, at least I think it's the happier it can get with these two, but with a happy (?) ending, horrible title omg I'm sorry, sorry about my english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayla/pseuds/Nayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras doesn't care that he does care so very much for the drunk cynic he was supposed to hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring

Grantaire was drunk but that wasn’t exactly brand new information, so Enjolras didn’t pay much attention to him. The only thing regarding him that Enjolras recalls about last night was noticing him sit in the corner of the café drinking, smirking at the things they all would say like it was all part of a big private joke that only he knew, and making Enjolras’s blood boil with anger for doing all these things as he always did and always would do.

But Enjolras doesn’t remember when he left or what were the last words they exchanged. The cynic usually walked home after their meetings or someone would volunteer to make sure he arrived home safe and sound.

(Enjolras had taken him home once before, and he still couldn’t forget how his breath smelled like alcohol or how he would play with the blond man’s curls, his touch soft and warm, while Enjolras drove.)

Last night no one did, though, so Grantaire didn’t get home. There’d been a car accident, there was twenty text messages telling him that when Enjolras woke the next morning.

Now they are all there in the waiting room waiting because that’s the only thing they can do. Joly gets up to talk to the doctor as soon as he approaches them and everyone’s standing to hear what they are saying except for Enjolras, who isn’t really paying attention anymore, he feels numb and cold (and guilty) and he doesn’t realize that Combeferre has begun to speak until his second in command touches his shoulder.

“He’s Fine, Enjolras. He’s awake.”

The doctor allows them to visit him in pairs and Enjolras waits so he and Combeferre go last. He hates everything the minute he steps in, he hates how weak, tired, horrible and wrong Grantaire looks in that damn hospital room. Mostly, he hates how he looks so surprised that everyone came to see him, how he says he’s just fine and that it was nothing, and especially how he tries to smile despite everything.

( Enjolras always hated his smile)

“You’ll stop it.” He says because he also feels weak, tired, horrible and wrong in that hospital room and he hates it too. “You’ll stop drinking or you’ll stop going to our meetings.”

“Enjolras.” Combeferre tries, his voice gentle.

“I don’t care” And he doesn’t anymore. He doesn't care that he does care so very much for the drunk cynic he was supposed to hate. “This is it, you could have died, you could… I’m not going to see you kill yourself, that’s enough. It’s an ultimate and I don’t care if you think this is unfair or if it’ll make you hate me even more…”

“Oh, Apollo.” Grantaire says. “Do you think I- How could I ever hate you?”

Enjolras tries his best to hate him for his question, for the stupid nickname (He isn’t a marble statue of a greek god, he isn’t, he feels things, he feels things he wish he didn’t), for how small and gentle his voice sounds like it could break any second now. Enjolras tries to hate him but finds he just can’t.


End file.
